The truth behind her words
by Alinaish
Summary: "It's…I can't tell you," she said, before rambling on about their identities and how Chat was a good friend of hers. At that very moment, she wanted it. She wanted the reveal to happen. Without any explanation nor logical sense, Marinete Dupain-Cheng felt the striking urge to reveal herself to Chat Noir and seeing his civilian form. (WARNING: Spoilers for Glaciator ahead!)


A/N: Hello, my fellow miraculers! I simply can't write a short one-shot, dedicated to the recent MLB episode. That is what I call story-progression and good character development!

Sorry, if you see some typos, I am posting this late at night. Nevertheless, please, enjoy!

* * *

Ladybug has always been against revealing her civilian self to Chat Noir. In fact, she had always been convinced it was for the best to both of them, actually. It wasn't a secret that a possible reveal was going to be problematic, to say the least. It was too dangerous, hence why Marinette was afraid of slip-ups and, in the worst case scenario, making a silly mistake and revealing herself to her partner in fighting evil. While neither of kwamis stated any rules about their identities, both of Paris' superheroes were curious, nonetheless.

Tikki didn't exactly forbid her holder from showing Chat her true self. The creature knew itself that Marinette wasn't going to do that, unless it was necessary.

Plagg, on the other hand, liked teasing Adrien about Ladybug. And what did his trusty kwami say, that one time, when Agreste could find out who was the girl behind the spotted mask? Instead of scolding Adrien for his will to know his Lady's true self, the little cat creature just teased him and laughed at him, saying something among the lines of:

"You've just lost your chance to see who the love of your life is!"

Yes, Chat Noir didn't peek. Because Ladybug trusted him and he knew it all too well. The boy simply couldn't abandon her trust over such a selfish wish. Having her friendship and partnership was one gift he treasured the most.

However, both kwamis knew the superheroes' real identities after the fight with Dark Owl. Tikki tried dropping some hints to make Dupain-Cheng see the sweet and caring side of Noir she had never even knew existed. Plagg did his best to not bring the subject up, only when he needed extra cheese for his work.

It could be possible Ladybug was using the 'safety measures' as an excuse. Marinette didn't want to know who Chat Noir really is. Well, Marinette _thought_ she didn't. If somebody told her, that a simple heartfelt moment on the rooftop of Paris would change her mind in the blink of an eye, she would laugh out loud and call this person crazy. Now, when the said event has taken place, she wonders, if she really is crazy.

The day Glaciator attacked changed a lot of things for the holder of ladybug miraculous. Firstly, she felt very sorry for Chat Noir, who had prepared a surprise for her and spent all his day waiting patiently for Ladybug to appear. Ladybug recalled, she denied his invitation, however, she still felt unbearable guilt for not accepting. Seeing her friend's heart slowly crumbling made the girl's throat dry and eyes watery. Marinette didn't know his feelings towards her alter-ego were genuine. So all this time, when he flirted, made ridiculous puns and compliments to her, he wasn't playing around the least. The girl was taken aback: how could she be so obnoxious and dense?

Secondly, this evening showed her a little bit of the blond superhero's perspective. Marinette saw another side of Chat Noir she never knew. How gentlemanly and sensitive he was. And, behind that concealing mask, in this pair of shining green eyes, the girl saw how lonely he felt. His voice, filled with despair and utter sadness, pierced her ears. His striking confidence was slowly leaving him, turning the infamous "cat's meow" Chat into a little precious and lost kitten.

But then, the spark of delight danced in his eyes the moment she agreed to come with him and trust him. The way Chat gently carried her to the place of his failed surprise for the mysterious lady in spotted costume made her heart feel confused and heavy, mixed in with the silent moments they shared under the full moon.

The last drop of her holding back from the possible thought of reveal coming to her head was when she decided to follow her partner in crime to the superhero date he organized earlier. Ladybug didn't hear a confession, yet she, again, felt this tinge of guilt piercing through her body, as she seemingly broke his heart.

"There is the boy that I…"

"There is a boy? Who is he?"

It was impossible to look him straight in the eye. His burning curiosity and the slight note of hope in his shaking voice was enough to make her feel the worst emotional pain. He deserved better. Ladybug can't return his feelings, because there is Adrien, the boy she secretly loves.

"It's…I can't tell you," she said, before rambling on about their identities and how Chat was a good friend of hers. At that very moment, she wanted it. She wanted the reveal to happen. Without any explanation nor logical sense, Marinete Dupain-Cheng felt the striking urge to reveal herself to Chat Noir and seeing his civilian form. What if..?

"It 's okay, Ladybug. I understand. You are also my best friend." He nearly whispered, giving his Lady of heart a beautiful red rose. She could see, he was hiding an emotion behind that carefree and happy smile. It was all in his eyes.

However, before she could speak, the boy in front of her did something she had never thought of. Getting slowly closer to her face, Chat Noir planted a soft kiss on her cheek. The girl felt the warmth spreading, despite the slightly chilling night air.

"You can keep the rose. It matches your costume."

And with that, he smoothly left.

Ladybug breathed out a little, feeling her cheeks get redder from blushing. She turned around in hopes of stopping the sly kitty; however, he disappeared into the night sky. The female superhero was left alone, thinking about her masked knight, as she held tightly onto the petite flower in her hands.


End file.
